Auxiliary oil coolers provide motorcycle owners with a way to improve their motorcycles by reducing the negative effects of excessive oil temperature. The auxiliary oil coolers currently existing are inadequate in a variety of ways. They obstruct the air flow needed to remove heat especially from an air-cooled engine; they substantially alter the appearance of the motorcycle; and, by using flow-through rather than bypass heat exchange techniques, they ineluctably become clogged with debris.
This invention substantially overcomes each of these inadequacies by changing the shape and orientation of the heat exchanger. By making these changes a more effective oil cooler is created with a more pleasing appearance that requires less frequent maintenance.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware and are included herewith to discharge applicant's acknowledged duty to disclose relevant prior art. It is stipulated, however, that none of these references teach signally nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as disclosed in greater detail hereinafter and as particularly claimed.
______________________________________ INVENTOR PATENT NO. ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ Vorreiter, A. E. 657,684 September 11, 1900 Bradford, C. W. 1,666,485 April 17, 1928 Lyman, K. E. 1,881,770 October 11, 1932 Seligman, R. A. L. 2,330,622 September 28, 1943 Hauser, W. C. Des. 233,984 December 24, 1974 Shibata, H. 4,016,945 April 12, 1977 Bauer, R. E. 4,186,817 February 5, 1980 Noda et al. 4,618,020 October 21, 1986 Funabashi, K. 4,621,680 November 11, 1986 Hara et al. 4,673,032 June 16, 1987 ______________________________________
The Hara et al. patent is interesting in that it provides a radiator for a motorcycle including oil cooling means, which has a pathway for oil to flow which is surrounded by fins for heat dissipation. Applicant's oil cooler is clearly distinguishable in that it has an oil pathway of an inverted "V" shape capable of conforming to a forward portion of the frame of the motorcycle. This shape and orientation on the motorcycle substantially improves airflow to the engine and does not detract from the motorcycle's appearance.
The Vorreiter patent attains heat dissipation by circulating a liquid through a tube with fins. This patent is different from applicant's invention in that Vorreiter teaches circulation of water through the cooling system, and also the shape of Vorreiter inhibits its use on a motorcycle.
The other listed patents show the state of the art further.